


her words save me

by bloodscout



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, Genderswap, Possible Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m honestly not interested.” She told him. “In you, or in sex at all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	her words save me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "She's Amazing" by Team Dresch  
> Genderswap usually makes me uncomfortable but this was fun!  
> Oh Camille your systematic oppression as a queer woman makes me cry

Camille Combeferre was polite. That was part of what Aurelié Enjolras loved about her. When Aurélie takes one step too far, Camille can step in, sooth the wounds, and make everything better. Camille is quiet words and nimble fingers and soft brown curls. Camille is also a pacifist, and she will _never_ resort to violence, and she will not deck a guy when she damn well needs to.

 

“Come on, I’ve been nothing but a gentleman.” The man who had her crowded up against the bar insisted. His breath reeked of wine, and it made Camille want to cringe. She didn’t, out of fealty to some outdated social contract she signed as a child. She did, however, allow an obviously false smile and a borderline-snarky remark. “I’d take objection to that.”

 

“Come now, that’s not civil at all!” he protested. She knew he was right, and cringed internally at her impoliteness.

 

“I’m honestly not interested.” She told him. “In you, or in sex at all.” Honestly, she could have simply said _“I have a girlfriend”_ , but all she could anticipate after that was a _“I could change that”_ , or a flat palmed slap across her cheek. Neither result was really what she wanted right now.

 

The man snorted, like a bull. “Now _that’s_ a lie. You can’t not be interested in sex!”

 

Camille sighed laboriously. “You really can.” She spun the black ring around her finger in exasperation. She just wanted the conversation to be over. “I don’t want sex. Ever.”

 

The man, obviously _incredibly_ self-assured, put his hand on her hip. “I’d make it really good.” He whispered into her ear.

 

“Please don’t.” Camille asked, voice still calm. “I don’t want you to touch me.”

 

“What, this?” he shook his hand demonstratively. “This can’t hurt. I’m not making you do anything, sweetheart.”

 

“I’d appreciate it if you left now.” Camille asked, for the fifth time that night.

 

A pair of pale fingers laid themselves on the man’s shoulder. _Tap, tap_. He spun around to face the other person, his hand blessedly leaving Camille’s waist.

 

“Don’t bother her anymore, you hear?” Aurelié commanded, her hair like a halo around her head. Camille was relieved.

 

“Maybe she’d like it better if you were there, darlin’.” He said, a smile spreading across his lips. His hand stretched out to brush Aurelié’s hair.

 

“Don’t _fucking_ touch me.” Aurelié growled, her own hand curling into a fist and barreling towards the man’s face.

 

There wass a satisfying smack, and Camille had to look suitably disapproving when Aurelié looked over at her, grinning wildly. The blonde looked down at the man, who was now doubled over, clutching his nose. Her expression was vicious.

 

“Don’t ever bother my partner again, you hear?” Aurelié threatened. “I will rip your balls off and feed them to a pitbull if you so much as _look_ at her again, do you hear me?”

 

The man continued to groan pathetically.

 

“Good. Now piss off.”

 

Camille was convinced that Aurelié was some kind of god, because he did. Aurelié captured Camille’s face in her hands, and kissed her full on the mouth.

 

“I’m sorry I left for so long, chérie.” She apologised, leaving small kisses across the bridge of Camille’s nose, under her glasses.

 

“It’s okay, my love.” Camille said, and held Aurelié close. “Right now, though, I just want to go home.” Aurelié’s fingers curled around Camille’s wrist comfortingly “And very actively _not_ have sex.”

 

Aurelié grinned, laughter in her eyes, and lead Camille out of the bar.


End file.
